


One heart

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Sensitive topic of cancer and remission, Smut, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90





	

You switched off the shower and wrapped a long, soft towel around your body, tucking the edges neatly under your arms. You towelled your hair quickly before pulling it into a messy bun at the top of your head. You ran your hands over your face and neck as you looked in the mirror. You were pale and tired. But this week marked your one year being in remission. And you were still ok.

Rafael had told you earlier that he would be working late tonight. He had been anxiously waiting for the jury to come back with a verdict on a difficult rape and murder trial. He had been tossing and turning every night, waking up every so often and sighing. You would just rest your hand on his chest and gently play with his chest hair. He'd stroke your hand as you did this, the motion seeming to relax him and send him back to sleep. You'd study his face after, delighting in the moon light reflecting off the silver strands in his hair that seemed to multiplying through his dark hair. You'd trace his frown lines, a consequence of having such a stressful, emotional job. The circles around his eyes had darkened in the last year from all the over time he had taken on. 

But every night he came home and kissed you as he welcomed you in his arms. Then he'd read with Luci as she got ready for bed. He was such a good father to her. Luci had started preschool last month and Rafael looked forward to hearing what she had gotten up to in class when he returned home. But he worried. He worried for her safety, for her health and wellbeing. He wouldn't tell you all his fears, but you knew them anyway. You knew each other too well.

You brushed your teeth and glanced at the clock on the shelf. 11.34pm. Luci was tucked up in bed fast asleep and Rafael was still not home. You sighed as you slipped on your slippers and opened the bathroom door. To your surprise, your husband was sitting on the end of the bed, waiting for you.

“Hello” you grinned as he stood up, returning a smirk at you as he glanced you up and down.

“Hi” he kissed your lips softly. You kissed him back, letting the kiss linger for just a minute longer. Rafael moaned quietly and moved his arm around your waist and held your hand in his free hand. He started to lead you to dance slowly, amused by your surprised giggles.

“Work went well today I presume?”

He hmmed in response and pulled you in closer, his lips gracing the edges of your ears. “You smell amazing.”

You let him lead as he waltzed with you around the bedroom slowly. “New shampoo” you teased him.

He sucked on your tender neck and trailed his fingers along your jaw. “Take off the towel” he growled into your ear, sending shivers in anticipation down the back of your neck. You gripped his shirt under his suspenders.

“Take off your clothes” you countered, raising your eyebrow at him. Two can play at this game, you thought.

He squeezed your hips, making you squeal. “With pleasure, mi amor” he whispered seductively. He pushed you back just so the back of your legs hit the end of the bed. You sat down and licked your lips as you watched him unhook his suspenders from the waist of his pants. He undid the top button of his grey pinstripe suit pants and pulled the end of his shirt out from under the waistband, freeing each button agonisingly slow. He enjoyed the flush of colour that ran up your neck to your cheeks. He could see your hands twitching at your sides in anticipation and he smirked. At that point, all your patience had vanished.

“I wanna do it” you pulled him by the shirt edges towards you, ignoring his laughs at your eagerness. You ripped his shirt off his shoulders and rolled his shirt up his chest, allowing him to catch the end and pull it off over his head.

The dim bedside light hit the gold chain around his neck, catching your eye and making your heart race. You loved that chain on him. Especially the way it hid in his dark hair over his chest.

Rafael ran little circles into the tops of your shoulders as you unzipped his pants fast and pulled them down. You bit your lip as he stood with his crouch in line with your eyes, where you could see he was half hard already. You let him step out of the legs of the pants before you pulled him in and started to palm him through his briefs. You watched his stomach move as his breathing quickened. You pecked below his belly button, before stripping him off his briefs. He was now fully naked, standing proudly in front of you. You wrapped your hand around his length and stroked him steadily. He let out a groan and threw his head back slightly.

“Jesus.”

It was your turn to smirk as you looked up at him with wide eyes as you spread the precum leaking from him with your thumb over the tip and down. He shuddered as you squeezed him and then gasped as you took him in your mouth. You felt his fingers in your hair as you bobbed up and down, the pad of your tongue hitting the sensitive vein on his underside. You could sense his thighs tense and he rocked on the balls of his feet as you sucked on him faster. You knew he was close as you let him out with a loud smack of your lips. You weren't ready to let him come just yet.

He glared down at you, breathless and his face heated. You leaned back on your elbows on the bed and ran your foot along his inner thigh. He raised an eyebrow and slowly crawled over you, moving his hands up your legs and under the towel. You reached for his face and locked him in a kiss, deepening it when his tongue touched your bottom lip. He massaged your hips, the motion making you more and more eager to get him on top of you.

“Raf” you mewled against his lips. 

He grabbed your hands and moved your arms to rest above your head. When you were still, he loosened the towel and opened it. The cool air made your nipple harden and if it anyone else except Rafael, you would feel extremely insecure about your body. Your mastectomy scars had faded to a thin black line. Your stomach still bared the faint stretch marks from carrying Luci. You had regained some of the weight you had lost during treatment but not enough to cover your ribs and hip bones, which protruded from your thin skin, which became flaky when your clothes rubbed against you.

But Rafael loved you. He kissed down the middle of your chest, delicately pecking the scars making your stomach twist. He continued his path down to your lower stomach and lower again, until he was inches away from your centre. He turned his head as he lifted one of your legs up towards him, sucking on your inner thigh, his cheek rubbing against your sensitive spot in a tantalising rhythm. 

You couldn't wait any longer and you sat up, clamping your hands around his neck and pulling him up to your mouth. You moaned against his lips, “Now Raf.” You begged. Your heart fluttered when he held your chin and muttered, “Te amo carino.”

He lay down on top of you, careful not to put all his weight on you. You didn't care. You liked feeling him heavy on you, pressing you into the mattress. You wrapped his legs around his waist and almost panted as he angled himself at your entrance, pausing for just a second before finally entering you. You dug your head back into the bed and closed your eyes, sighing as you felt your muscles stretch to accommodate him. Your nails stuck into his back as he slid himself all the way inside you, until his pelvis bone was hitting against yours. He stayed still for just a second, tuckng his head into your neck and releasing a watering sigh into your ear. Then he started moving his hips.

Slow at first, then picking up speed until you were moaning and twitching under him. You lifted your hips to meet his, making Rafael grip you tighter to him and nibble on your ear lobe . You could feel your back starting to arch and your stomach rubbing against his, making your impending orgasm approach faster. He was hitting against your clit with every thrust and you closed your eyes, savouring every movement until you came, gripping his arms and nearly screaming.

Rafael moaned with you and kept up his movements, prolonging your contractions around him. He kissed your cheeks and nose, your closed eyes and pecking your lips as your jaw dropped with the pleasure.

“Tu eres muy hermosa carino, te amo, tu eres mi vida. Te amo” he whispered as you came down and your back dropped back onto the mattress. Your legs felt weak as they hung loosely around his hips. You swallowed deeply and ran your fingers through his hair. 

“I love you too Raf” you hung onto him tight and smiled. You opened your eyes to see him looking down at you, gazing at you like a love sick puppy. Suddenly he flipped the two of you over and you were now on top. You almost felt too weak from your orgasm to sit up but you did, using the headboard as support as you moved your hips forward tentatively, watching Rafael bit his lip under you. You leaned over him, resting your hands against his chest and twisted your hips as you thrusted against him. You could feel yourself going to come again, you were so sensitive. He guided your hips and moved his thumb across your lower stomach to your clit. Your eyes rolled and your muscles clenched as you collapsed over him, feeling him tense and come inside you, groaning into your chest as he held you to him.

You stayed like that for what felt like for hours. Eventually you rolled off of him, your legs like jelly as you lay close next to you. You twisted your fingers into his chest hair as you watched his breathing calm down. He kissed your lips and moaned, “Jesus that was amazing.”

You giggled and kissed him back. His green eyes grew brighter. “Get my briefcase please.”

Your face dropped. “What?”

He nodded towards the living room. “My briefcase, I need it. Would you get it for me?”

You shook your head in disbelief. “You're going to start work just after we've had the most amazing sex? Your opinion by the way.”

“It wasn't your opinion too?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Does it matter?” you muttered as you got out of bed and rewrapped the towel around you as you stormed out of the room and into the living room to the front door where he usually flung his case when he arrived home. You stopped when you saw a little blue box topped with a bow sitting on it. Your forehead creased in confusion. What was he up to?

You picked up the box and his brief case and headed back to him, where he was still lying where you had left him, a smug little smirk on his face.

“What are you up to?”

“Open it.”

“The box or the briefcase?” you teased.

He grinned, “You've been with me too long to respond like that.”

You snorted and crawled back on the bed beside him. You untied the bow slowly, glancing down at Rafael as you opened the box slowly. He only smiled up at you as you gasped when you looked inside.

A fine gold necklace with a delicate little heart pendant, topped with a diamond.

You felt him sit up beside you. “One heart with one diamond, for the year that you've been so brave and healthy.”

You felt your eyes well up.

“Raf...” your lips trembled as you tried to speak. He rubbed your lower back as he listened. “It should be me giving you a gift. You've been so good to me, so supportive and loving.”

You broke down as tears flowed freely. “Raf..”

He took the box from your hands, unlocked the necklace and placed it around your neck. 

“Beautiful.”

You smiled as you felt it between your fingers. “It is so beautiful, thank you.”

“I meant you, carino.”

You grinned up at him and kissed him. “Thank you. For everything.”

He tucked a few pieces of stray hair behind your ear and pecked your cheek. “Te amo carino.”

“Te amo you too Rafael.”

He laughed and lay back on the bed, clutching you to him as he scrapped the towel again and wrapped you both in the duvet. You cuddled into his chest and sleepily called his name out. "Yes carino?" "It was amazing" you grinned up at him and laughed at his smirk. "Knew it."


End file.
